A Second Chance
by loonylove12
Summary: After giving up on their marriage once, can Ginny and Draco find a way to make it work when given a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

"Go get dressed sweetheart, Daddy will be here any mintue to pick you up," Ginny said to her five year old son Luke.

He nodded enthusiastically, his blonde locks falling around his face. He wasted no time in hurrying out of the kitchen and running to his bedroom to get ready for his father. Ginny watched, smiling to herself as he tumbled out of the room. Who would have thought that Ginny Weasley would have been married, have a child, and divorced all by the age of twenty-two.

She married Draco Malfoy right out of Hogwarts, the moment the war was over. They were young and naive, and felt extremely exhilerated once the war ended. They ran off and got married without telling anyone and a few months later Ginny discovered she was pregnant. Neither was ready for such a responsibility and it strained their relationship. They separated when Luke was three, even though they still got along all right.

Ginny felt it was fate punishing her for having a son that looked so much like his father. The only difference being the color of his eyes, he had her chocolate brown eyes, but besides the eyes he was an exact replica of his father. Ginny was hoping he would hurry and be ready before Draco arrived because she didn't want to have to exchange pleasantries. Their relationship was amicable, but it was still hurtful to be around him.

Ginny kicked Draco out of the house after one of their many fights. It seemed that the fights were only becoming more and more frequent, and she was worried about the effect they would have on Luke. She was tired, she just wanted it end so she threw him out. The hurtful part was the fact that he excepted it, bought a flat of his own, and didn't try to come back. He sent a monthly sum of money and continued to take care of his family while also making sure to spend time with his son, but he did not try to win back his wife.

Ginny still loved him, she was positive she always would. They had a bond she had once thought could never be broken. She believed in him when no one else did, she was the first to show him compassion, the first to love him. Neither had moved on, Ginny hadn't even considered dating. She was content with being with her son, but now that he was growing up she knew she would be lonely soon. He would be going off to Hogwarts eventually, and what would that leave her with? No one.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a heavy knock at the door. Draco. She put on her happy face and headed to the door, hoping her son would come running down the hallway dressed and ready to go. No such luck.

"Good-morning Ginny," Draco said politely.

"Morning Draco, come in," she said moving away so he could enter.

It always seemed weird inviting him into his own house, even though he no longer lived there.

"Where's the little terror?" he asked looking around.

"He's getting ready in his room, we had a bit of a late start this morning," she said rolling her eyes.

Draco arched his eyebrow, curious as to what she meant. Ginny noticed a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. For some reason he always found it hilarious when Luke would act up, of course only when he did so with her. Draco would not find it funny in the least if Luke failed to mind him.

"Is that so?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes well, it wasn't because he was being bad, atleast not this morning. He was up late last night so I let him sleep in this morning."

"And why was he up late last night?" Draco asked.

"Hermione came by last night because she and Ron had a stupid fight about the baby, and Luke was determined to cheer her up," Ginny said smiling.

Draco smiled too, but probably not for the same reason. He found Ron and Hermione's fights to be funny, while Ginny did not. In fact, she was a little jealous because they always made up after their fights.

"Hermione's hormones are just all over the place with the pregancy and all," Ginny said clarifying.

"I'm sure," Draco responded smiling wistfully, "I mean I remember when you were pregnant with Luke-" he stopped short the smile fading.

Ginny understood his reluctance to revisit the past, it hurt too much. They stood staring at each other for a moment, before the pattering of feet running down the hallway reached their ears.

"Daddy!" Luke yelled before jumping into his fathers arms.

"Hey little man," Draco said lifting his son off the ground.

He put him back down, ruffling his hair while Luke beamed up at him. How he idolized his father, Ginny was always surprised by how amazing Draco was with him.

"Give your mother a hug good-bye, and then we're off to the quidditch match," Draco said.

Luke turned and flung himself into his mother's embrace, hugging her tightly. Ginny bent down to give him a kiss on the head and straighten out the silky locks Draco had just ruffled.

"Be good Luke, mind your father," she said.

"I will Mummy," he said smiling mischeviously at her," Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his sincerity. He was such a sweet boy, always trying to look out for his mother. Draco was looking at her with an unreadable expression, and she quickly returned her attention back to her son.

"I'll be fine love, have fun!"

"Love you Mum," he said, heading to the door.

"I love you too," she responded following them to the doorway.

She watched as they left the house hand in hand. Luke turned to give her an enthusiastic wave, and she waved back. She noticed recently that he had been asking more questions, wanting to know why his parents didn't live together or why they didn't do anything as a family. She felt bad that they couldn't be the kind of family he wanted, but she tried to explain everything to him the best she could. As a typical child, he wanted his parents together and happy, and she had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be giving up on this.

Draco watched his son in amusement as he excitedly looked around the quidditch stadium. Luke kept squirming in his seat, anxious for the game to begin, and Draco couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Daddy when is it going to start?" he asked anxiously.

"Soon Luke, be patient."

Luke looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Those eyes, he had his mother's eyes and everytime he looked into them he thought of Ginny. Even though everyone always told him how much Luke looked like him, he couldn't help but see Ginny in him more and more everyday.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Luke asked seriously.

"Shoot squirt," Draco said, curious as to what had brought about such a serious tone.

"How come you don't live with Mum and me?" he asked.

Draco nearly fell out of his seat in shock. Where had that come from? Luke couldn't even remember Draco ever living at the house, and he had never asked about it before.

"I have my own place Luke, you know this, you come stay with me all the time," Draco said hoping it would satisfy him.

"I know but I could see you a whole lot more if you lived with me and Mum," he said matter of factly.

Draco had no response for this, but luckily the teams entered the stadium and Luke's attention was diverted. Draco sighed to himself, thankful that he didn't have to respond but was still concerned nonetheless. He would ask again, and Draco had no idea how to answer him. It seemed as though he was going to have to have a chat with Ginny about this, and he was not looking forward to having such a conversation.

Luke enjoyed the game immensely, and didn't bring up his parents separation again that night. Draco was releived by this, but still felt he needed to talk to Ginny about it. They were soon walking up the driveway to the house, and Luke sprinted ahead of Draco to get inside. He opened the door and Draco immediately felt a pool of emotions form in his stomach at the next words that escaped his mouth.

"Uncle Harry!" he said running inside.

Draco's eyes almost bugged out of his head at hearing this. What was Harry bleeding Potter doing in HIS house. Even though he didn't live there anymore it didn't matter, it was still the home he bought for HIS family. When he and Ginny split everyone was upset, everyone that is except Potter. He knew Harry was celebrating at hearing the news, afterall Draco did steal Ginny right out from under him.

Draco reluctantly entered the house, and spotted HIS son sitting in Harry's lap on the couch talking animatedly about the quidditch match. Ginny was sitting beside them laughing at her son's enthusiasm. Draco couldn't help but think that this picture was all wrong, he should be the one sitting their holding Luke, not Harry. Ginny tore her eyes away from Luke long enough to look over at Draco.

He knew she could see right through him, she smiled at him in her own calming way. He hated that she was only person who could calm him with a simple smile, he hated that her smile could still effect him so.

"Gin, may I have a word?" he asked, signaling to the other room.

She glanced back at her son and Harry, who seemed to be in there own little world, then stood to follow him to the next room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, everythings fine, but Luke asked me a strange question today," he said.

Ginny already knew where this was going, and she didn't want to go there but it seemed unavoidable. She waited for him to continue.

"He asked me why we don't all live together," Draco said.

They stared at one another for a moment, and Draco looked quizically at her.

"You don't seem very surprised" he said.

"Well he started asking questions like this last week. I tried to explain things to him the best I could, but he just doesn't want to except it."

"What do you mean, except it?" Draco asked.

"Draco, he knows exactly why we don't all live together, he's a smart boy. He simply wont give-up on the idea of his parents being together," she said choosing her words carefully.

Draco gaped at her, seemingly unable to form words.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

Ginny took this as a signal to keep talking.

"It's only natural for a child to want his parents together," she said.

"I know, it just caught me off-gaurd," he responded.

Ginny nodded in understanding. She had some other things she wanted to say, and not just for her son but for herself as well.

"He has also made it very clear that I am not allowed to be with anyone else either," she said avoiding eye contact.

Draco flinched at this, he certainly didn't want to think of Ginny with someone else.

"He seems pretty happy with Potter in there," Draco said, letting the jealousy surface.

Ginny gave him the look he knew so well, the look that said he was about to cross the line and better stop now.

"Believe me, he doesn't want me with anyone, not even Harry," she said looking him in the eye now.

"Did he say that?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yes he did actually," Ginny responded, "He loves his Uncle Harry, but he told me he would prefer him to stay his Uncle."

Draco couldn't hold back his smile, even if he had wanted to. It had always bothered him in the past that Luke had taken such a liking to Harry, and then he started calling him Uncle like the rest of the Weasley children. It was almost too much to bear, especially when he knew how much Harry would love to steal his family away from him. Knowing that his son would not approve gave him a feeling of deep satisfaction.

"Well that makes two of us then," Draco responded cooly.

Ginny eyed him, but he could see the playfulness behind her eyes. He hadn't seen that look in a while, and he had forgotten how much he missed it. In fact, he missed simply being around her. In the back of his mind he would always be holding out hope for them, even though things had ended badly he still loved her. The fighting had gotten out of hand, and it was mostly his fault for being an insensitive prat. There was a time when neither seemed to care about the fighting, that was how their relationship began in the first place. She was the sexiest when she was angry, and they would go from yelling to shagging in a matter of minutes. It's funny how things change as you age.

"Well there is no need to talk about a relationship that will never happen, there is nothing going on between me and Harry," Ginny said.

"Don't even try to defend the bastard, he would love nothing more than-"

"Draco, he's in the next room," Ginny said, although she didn't seem that angry.

"I don't care, he knows I can't stand him Ginny. In fact I'm sure the feeling is mutual," he said smirking.

"That may be true, but our son is in the next room as well."

"That's right, OUR son not Harry's," he scoffed.

"Oh Draco, Harry is not trying to steal your son," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"No, he's trying to steal my wife," he said without thinking.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, not sure if she had heard him correctly. She knew Draco never said anything he didn't mean, but she was sure he didn't mean to say it outloud. So he still considered her his wife, interesting. Well, she wasn't going to correct him because she still thought of herself as his wife. She was about to say something when Harry and Luke entered the room.

"Gin, I have to go. It was good to see you," he said walking over and giving her a hug good-bye.

He then looked straight at Draco before kissing her on the cheek in a none too friendly manner. Ginny looked uncomfortable, but she didn't try and stop him.

"Bye Harry, thanks for dropping by," she said politely.

"See you later buddy," he said to Luke.

"Bye Uncle Harry,"

"Malfoy," he said looking him dead in the eye.

Draco didn't look away, but glared hard back.

"Potter," he responded icily.

He then left, closing the door behind him. Luke stayed put, looking back and forth between his mum and dad with a smile on his face.

"Can dad stay for dinner?" he asked Ginny hopefully.

Ginny looked over at Draco, who didn't seem to have any objections. Maybe it would be good for the three of them to spend some time together.

"Sure he can, if he doesn't have any other plans," she responded.

Luke looked up at his dad with big puppy dog eyes, how could Draco refuse those eyes? He could never refuse Ginny, and he certainly could never refuse Luke.

"I'd love to stay," he said, looking at Ginny rather than Luke.

Luke looked like his parents had just told him they were going to Disney World, he had a huge grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Let me finish preparing dinner, I'll call you when it's ready," Ginny said walking to the kitchen.

She wasn't in the kitchen for very long when Draco entered. She had her back to him but she could feel him looking at her, if he could see her face he would have noticed she was blushing. How was it that after all this time he could still make her feel like a teenager? She was married to the man for three years, yet here she was blushing from his mere stares.

Draco was leaning against the doorway, watching her cook. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like to see her cook every meal. He had watched her cook many a time, but for some reason it seemed more important now. He had taken everything she did for granted in the past, he had her, he had had this perfect woman and he let her go. How could he ever expect her to let him back in her life? They had both made mistakes, but he made the biggest one of all, he had let two years pass without even making an attempt to reconcile. He had signed the divorce papers, he had excepted the terms knowing he was still in love with her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No, I think I have everything covered," she said turning to face him, "Where's Luke?"

"I sent him to wash up," he said casually.

She nodded and turned back to cooking. He was content to simply stand there and continue staring at her.

"It seems like Luke enjoyed himself at the quidditch match," Ginny said conversationally.

"Yeah, he did," Draco responded, "He loves quidditch."

"It's in his blood," Ginny said laughing, "I'm just anxious to see which position he takes to."

"I'm thinking he'll be a chaser like his mum," Draco said, "He has your speed on a broom."

"And would you care to explain to me exactly how you know what kind of flyer he is?" Ginny asked eyeing him suspiciously, "Since he isn't allowed to fly."

Draco looked down at the ground guiltily, and then looked up at her sheepishly. Ginny wasn't angry, she actually found the situation to be amusing.

"Well I've let him fly just a little bit, but I watch him really closely I promise. I-"

"Draco, it's fine," she said smiling genuinely, "Besides your the one who made the rule that he couldn't fly until he turns six."

"I know, but that was just to keep your brothers from taking him out. I wanted to teach him myself, I don't trust anyone else."

It was actually kind of sweet. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be an overprotective father? It seemed that Luke was taking a long time just to wash up, but Ginny had a feeling she knew what he was up to. He was trying to leave them alone. She just didn't want him getting his hopes up only to be disappointed.

"Okay, well dinner's ready. Will you call Luke?"

Draco nodded and turned to stick his head out the doorway.

"Luke, time for dinner," he called.

A moment later Luke was scampering into the kitchen, looking happier than they had seen him in a while. He talked continuously through out dinner, and smiled whenever his parents said anything to one another. He asked to be excused from the table after eating, which was very unlike him but both Ginny and Draco knew what he was up to. Even so, Ginny allowed him to leave the table, leaving her and Draco alone once again.

She levitated the dirty dishes to the sink, and sent them to washing themselves before walking to the refrigerator.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

She wasn't much of a drinker, but she felt she needed something to calm her nerves. She hadn't been alone like this with Draco for quite some time, and she wasn't really sure what to do with herself. She found herself scared of getting her hopes up just like Luke.

"So how have you been Draco?" Ginny asked while pouring the wine.

"Okay I guess," he said, "And you?"

"Good, I have little Luke to keep me company," she said sweetly handing him a glass.

"That you do," he agreed accepting the outstretched wine glass.

Their eyes locked and Ginny felt herself blush again. Draco had once told her that he thought she blushed prettily, but she was sure he had to be lying. She was cursed with a pale complexion and inability to hide any emotion. She took a sip of wine shakily, trying to hide her nervousness.

"So you think Luke will be a chaser, eh?" Ginny asked.

Draco smiled and he got a faraway look in his eye.

"Well I had hoped he would want to play seeker like his old man, but he likes chaser. He's quick and I'm working on his maneuvering skills, he's a natural."

"A natural, eh? Must have gotten that from me then," Ginny said playfully.

"Must have," Draco responded seriously looking into her eyes again.

Ginny looked away quickly, taking another sip of wine. She wasn't sure she could handle this, it was like being a young girl all over again.

"Well I can't wait to see these quiddtich skills you've been working on with him," Ginny said.

"I'm sure he would love to show off for his mum,"

"Yes I'm sure, he is a bit of a ham. Must have gotten that from you."

They both laughed, and Ginny realized how much she had missed his laugh. The deep sound that was uniquely his and filled an entire room.

"I still can't get over how much he looks like you," Ginny said.

"Except for his eyes," Draco responded.

"Yes that's true," she agreed, "But he's the only Weasley grandchild without red hair. I sometimes wonder if we had another-"

She stopped immediately, looking away in embarassment. He had to have known what she was going to say, and she couldn't believe she had even started to say it. She forced herself to look at him, and she was shocked with the emotions playing on his face.

"I've wondered that too," he said softly, "I still wonder."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She didn't even know how to react to this.

"Well it's getting late, I need to put Luke to bed," she said standing and looking anywhere but at him.

Her hands were shaking and she knew he could see right through her, he always could. She picked up her wine glass, only to drop it on the floor with her shaky hands. Draco quickly pointed his wand and repared it in a matter of seconds. She looked at him trying to remain calm, but he had stood and was standing much too close.

"Ginny," he whispered.

He reached out, running his hands through her hair and brushing her cheek. She sighed at his touch and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. All sorts of emotions were running through her mind and all she wanted was to sink into his strong arms and let him hold her. She had missed his touch so much, missed him. Even though they saw each other all the time, there was always a wall separating them. Neither allowing themselves to let the other past, and the moment he reached out to her the wall came crumbling down.

She stood on her tip-toes reaching up to press her lips against him. He groaned immediately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Their lips moved together perfectly, as if remembering every detail about the other. It had been years since they last kissed, but it still felt strangely familiar and right. Ginny could have easily become wrapped up in his kiss, but she felt that they weren't alone.

She pulled away slightly to look into the kitchen doorway. She saw her mini-Draco standing there against the doorway just as his father had done earlier that night. He was smiling broadly again, and Ginny half-way expected Draco to pull away and come up with some excuse but he didn't. Instead he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Go get ready for bed Luke," he said, "Your mother and I will be there in a moment to tuck you in."

Luke nodded and turned to walk to his bedroom, still smiling.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked.

"I believe our son just caught us kissing," Draco responded.

Ginny swatted him playfully, but was still unwilling to back out of his arms.

"I'm serious Draco," she whispered.

"Okay, well you kissed me," he responded.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, but he only smiled down sweetly at her.

"What do you say we tuck in our son?" he asked.

He took her hand and led her to Luke's bedroom. Luke didn't ask any questions, but he did seem ridiculously happy. They kissed him good-night, turned off the light, and closed his door behind them.

"Well thanks for dinner Gin, I guess I should be going," Draco said.

"You're leaving?" she asked in disbelief.

"You don't want me to?" he asked smirking.

"I mean...I...I just thought that...well-"

"Gin, we kissed. It was bloody brilliant, so just because I'm leaving now doesn't mean I wont be back," he said.

She smiled sheepishly at him, a little embarrassed. But she honestly didn't want him to leave, not now or ever.

"Draco I know this sounds stupid, I mean I know we've been apart for over two years now but I don't want you to go. I need you to stay," she said pleadingly.

His look of playfulness changed to one of complete seriousness. He took a few steps closer to her, until he was standing close enough to run his hands through her hair again.

"Don't you think that's moving a bit fast?" he asked.

"I don't care. I honestly don't know how I've survived without you for this long."

That was all he needed to hear. He could never refuse her, and he wanted more than anything to stay with her, he just didn't want to rush things.

"Okay, I'll stay if you're sure that's what you want?"

Instead of responding she kissed him lightly again, and that was all the response he needed.

"When you say stay, do you mean-"

"Draco if I you aren't in my bed in two seconds I swear,"

"Don't you mean OUR bed?"

She gave him a lethal look and he laughed outright.

"Okay okay," he said picking her up bridal style, "To bed we go."

Ginny had forgotten how much she enjoyed having Draco in her bed...correction their bed. Not only was the sex amazing, but it felt nice to simply lie there in his arms. She watched him as he slept, so peaceful and absolutely adorable. His arms were around her tightly, as though he was worried she would try to get away. The more she thought about it the more she realized that was probably true. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't going anywhere, she wanted him to know how awful she felt being separated from him for these past years.

She brushed his hair off of his face, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek before wiggling closer to him. She didn't expect him to wake, but his eyes popped open the moment she nuzzled into him. She watched as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and he took a moment to look around at his surroundings.

"I'm not used to waking up here," he said, "Let alone with a gorgeous redhead next to me."

Ginny smiled in response, and he kissed her hair.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Late. I couldn't sleep," she responded.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Draco, we've been apart for so long. How do you expect me to sleep when you're laying next to me...naked?"

He laughed, and without warning pulled her on top of him. He pushed her hair out of her face before kissing her gently on the lips. She moaned the moment he deepened the kiss, and she thought she could kiss him forever. He wasted no time in flipping her on her back and shagging her senseless for the second time. Ginny had never felt more alive, she was positive that the sex could not have been this good when they married or she would have never divorced him.

She had been happy these past couple of years with just her and Luke. It had taken some getting used to, but she had become content with the way things were. Now, as she lay next to Draco after making love for the second time, she wondered how she could have ever felt happy without him. She had no idea what the future held for them, but one thing she did know was that there was no way she could go back to it just being her and Luke, she wanted more than anything for the three of them to be a family.

She snuggled in closer to Draco, placing her head in the nook of his shoulder. How did she ever sleep without having him here beside her? She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face, and dreaming of the life she wanted for her family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Ginny rolled over in bed sleepily, only to find herself face to face with Draco. She smiled dreamily at him remembering their nightly activities, but it didn't take long for her to shoot up in bed.

"Is that Luke running down the hallway?" she asked a half-awake Draco.

"Unless we have another child you forgot to tell me about, then yes," he responded lazily.

"Get up Draco. Do you want him to see us like this?" she asked.

Draco leaned over, picking up his wand from the nightstand and casting a locking charm on the door. He gave her a groggy look, and then fell back in the bed.

"Oh no, you are not going back to bed. Get up," she commanded already standing and putting on her robe.

"Ginny you kept me up all night, the least you could do is let me sleep," he said not opening his eyes.

She glared at his sleeping form, then smiled to herself as an idea came to her. She picked up her wand and as quietly as possible unlocked the door. The door immediately opened, reveiling little Luke. He looked from his mum to his dad still sleeping in the bed and a grin overtook his face. This grin quickly turned evil once he realized why his mother had let him in the room. He sprinted towards the bed, jumping on top of his dad.

"Daddy wake-up!" he screamed.

Draco's eyes opened in complete disbelief. He pulled the covers tighter to him, while Luke continued to shake him relentlessly. Ginny could not stifile her laughter, and felt quite proud of her plan to get Draco out of bed.

"Bloody Hell," Draco muttered lifting his son off the bed and back onto the floor, "Alright, alright I'm up," he said.

Luke smiled at his mum across the room and she smiled back.

"How can I win, when you two are teaming up against me?" he said eyeing them.

Luke just laughed as he made his way back out of the bedroom.

"Go change Luke, and breakfast will be ready in a little while," Ginny said as he left.

She closed the door behind him still laughing to herself. She did not expect Draco to be standing there when she turned back around. She ran her eyes up and down his muscular chest, a little disappointed that he was wearing his boxers. Forcing herself to look up at his face, she smiled her innocent, sweet smile that she was sure would melt him.

"You are an evil woman," he said smirking.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that was uncalled for," she responded playfully.

"Was it?" he said leaning down to kiss her.

She wanted to take him back to bed at this moment, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Luke was awake and would be waiting for breakfast soon, so she pulled away reluctantly retying her robe, unsure as to how it became open in the first place. Draco gave her the most innocent smile he could muster before walking away and pulling on a t-shirt.

"Why don't you finish getting ready and let me cook breakfast?" he asked.

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes really, I can cook," he said.

"Okay then, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He nodded, opened the door, and left. Ginny stood there staring at the doorway for a moment unsure of what to make of everything. It felt different this time, it felt right. She just didn't want to rush into anything, and forget about the reasons things hadn't worked out the first time. Could they be a family? Could they make it work this time? She certainly hoped so.

She finished getting ready quickly, brushing her teeth and throwing on an old t-shirt and jeans. When she walked in the kitchen she was pleasantly surprised to see breakfast already on the table. Draco and Luke were already sitting, but had waited for her before eating. She smiled at them both before taking a seat.

They ate their breakfast in silence for a little while, until Luke spoke.

"Is Daddy moving in with us, Mummy?" Luke asked.

Ginny almost spit out her food at such a direct question. Everything was happening so fast. One moment they were divorced, the next Draco was sleeping over, and now discussion of moving back in? Ginny didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted Draco to move back in, but she wasn't sure they were ready for it. It would be a big transition for all of them, but when she looked into Luke's hopeful face she didn't know how she could tell him no.

She glanced over at Draco, who was staring intently at her. His expression was giving her no help in the matter, she couldn't read how he felt about it. She took a sip of orange juice and tried to steady her nerves. She looked back at Luke who was still looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"That's something we are going to have to discuss, honey," she said finally.

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, "Daddy stayed over last night, why not every night?"

Ginny looked over at Draco for help, but he wasn't meeting her eye. She sighed, clearly frustrated at having to decide this right now.

"Sweetheart, can you give me and your Daddy a moment alone?" she asked.

He nodded, looking almost defeated as he walked out of the kitchen. She heard his bedroom door slam behind him, and she flinched at the noise. Draco continued looking down at the table, making her wonder what he was thinking.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders in response, still not looking up or saying anything. This angered her. Why was he acting this way? Why was it her job to decide everything?

"Dammit Draco, what do you want me to say?" she asked angrily.

He finally lifted his head from the table, giving her a look she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Last night you told me that you needed me, that you didn't want me to leave," he paused, "Have you changed your mind already?"

He looked angry enough to break something. She hated seeing the anger in his eyes, especially when it was directed at her. He was clearly misunderstanding what she was trying to say.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind. I want you here, I want to be a family," she responded.

"Then what's the problem?" he said standing from the table and pushing his chair back harshly.

"I just want to make sure this is what you want. I told you how I felt last night, but you didn't tell me how you were feeling," she said rising from her chair aswell.

"You think that I don't want to be with you?" he asked rubbing his hands over his face in an irritated manner.

"Do you, Draco? Are you ready to move back in here and be a family?"

"Am I ready?" he asked, "You can't be serious. I never wanted to leave in the first place, you kicked me out!"

"This is exactly why, Draco. All we ever did was fight."

"I know," he said more calmly now and sitting back down in his chair, "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight."

Ginny walked around the table, kneeling down beside his chair and forcing him to look at her.

"Draco I love you. I want to be with you. I want to go to bed with you every night, I want to wake-up beside you every morning, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please move back in with me and Luke, and we'll work on being a family together."

Draco stared down at her for a long while before responding, and Ginny was scared he was going to refuse. Before she knew it though she was being pulled into his lap and his lips were on hers.

"Let's do this," he said pulling away just slightly enough to speak.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he said kissing her again.

"We should probably go tell Luke, he seemed pretty upset earlier," Ginny said.

"Okay," he agreed, "But in a minute."

Ginny smiled against his mouth as he kissed her more passionately this time. A few minutes passed, and finally Draco managed to pull away.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Now let's go tell our son we're going to try this whole family thing," he said smiling at her.

Ginny took Draco's outstretched hand and they walked together to their son's bedroom to tell him the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Luke was happy would be an understatement. His first reponse after speaking with his parents was to hug both his parents tightly, and then proceed to do a victory lap around his bedroom. It made Ginny feel good to know she could bring such happiness to her son, not to mention herself.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Draco put his flat up for sale, and moved his things back to the house. Life was good and comfortable, and Ginny could simply not get tired of sharing a bed with Draco. Both Ginny and Draco had begun taking cat naps during the day because of their lack of sleep at night, not that either was complaining. They had a lot of time to make up for.

Ginny had already told her mother that they were working things out and trying to be a family again, but they had yet to make an appearance at the Burrow. Her mum was overjoyed that they were together again and wanted them to come to family dinner as soon as possible. Ginny was a little afraid... okay a lot afraid of facing her family.

Her brothers had always been hard on Draco, and like Ginny, he had a short temper. They had eventually excepted him because they realized they were going to lose their baby sister if they didn't, but after the divorce they went right back to hating him. She wasn't sure she or Draco was ready to be around the family quite yet, but it was becoming more and more difficult to avoid her mother's persistance.

Not only was this weighing on her mind, but also the fact that she had been feeling sick recently. She had been keeping this from Draco and Luke because she didn't want to worry them, but she knew she was going to have to face the truth sooner or later. The only time she had ever felt like this was when she was first pregnant with Luke.

Ginny stood in her bathroom, staring at the pregnancy potion and wishing it were any color but blue. She soon realized it wasn't going to change, and the potion confirmed what she already knew. She was pregnant. She immediately collapsed on the bathroom floor, crying silently to herself. Why was this happening? They had been careful this time. Damn the Weasley firtility.

She wanted more children, she really did, but not now. Not when things were finally starting to look promising. Having a child had torn them apart before, and who's to say it wouldn't again? Ginny brushed her tears off her face and tried to pull herself together. If they couldn't handle this as a family, then they shouldn't be a family. It was a simple fact she had to face.

She washed her face with cool water, trying to disguise the fact that she had been crying. She exited the bathroom, hearing voices coming from the living room. She walked in the room, but the only person there was Draco. Strange, she could have sworn she had heard her mother's voice. Draco turned upon hearing her enter, and a smile broke out on his face.

"There you are, we have something we need to discuss," he said.

Ginny's stomach immediately dropped. Had he noticed her strange behavior? Did he suspect something? A million different questions were running through her mind, but she forced herself to remain calm on the outside.

"What is it?" she asked a little more shaky than she meant to.

Draco looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she said more sternly, "What do you want to discuss?"

"I know you've been avoiding this, but we can't do that anymore Gin," he said.

How did he know? Had he heard her crying in the bathroom? Or was he more perceptive than she thought?

"Draco I-"

"No Ginny, we're ready. We can handle this," he said looking her in the eye.

"You really think so?" she asked sounding hopeful for the first time.

"Of course we can," he said giving her a reassuring hug, "We'll get through it together."

"You don't know how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that," Ginny said relieved.

"Well I know how important your family is to you Gin, and what's important to you is important to me," he said.

Now she was confused? What was he on about?

"Huh?"

"I want your family to see that we can make this work, that we're serious. And like I said, we can't avoid them forever."

The wheels began to turn in Ginny's mind. He wasn't talking about having a baby, he was talking about going to the Burrow. That _had_ been her mother's voice that she heard, Draco must have been talking to her about dinner. All of the apprehension she had been feeling earlier started to resurface. She was glad he was ready to face her family, but being pregnant was much more important. How was she ever going to tell him?

"Dinner is at six, so we should tell Luke to start getting ready," Draco said.

"Right, of course," Ginny said still in her own world, "I'll go tell him."

Ginny was feeling all kinds of emotions. First of all, she was nervous about how this family dinner was going to go. Second of all, she still needed to tell Draco about her pregnancy. Her biggest fear was that her family would welcome him back, and then the moment he found out about her pregnancy he would split. She knew he was much better than that, but she just didn't want this to freak him out or scare him off.

As they walked into the Burrow together, she felt as though she might be sick. Luke ran into the kitchen, immediately embracing his uncles and cousins, completely oblivious to the gravity of their situation. Her father embraced her with a warm hug, and gave Draco a firm handshake thus setting the standard for the rest of the family.

Her mother hugged them both, and most likely because of her father, her brothers shoke Draco's hand reluctantly. The only one who remained seated at the table was Harry, who seemed to be fuming in his chair. Ginny ignored him, she had much bigger things to deal with. Dinner passed by amicably enough, that is until dessert.

The children finished quickly and left the table to play in the living room, leaving only the adults. It seemed as though everyone had been holding back for their sake, and Ginny suddenly wished Luke would have stayed seated at the table. Her brothers were eyeing Draco, waiting for some sort of slip-up. Her father left the table as well, seeing the expression on her brothers' faces. He did not want to get caught in the middle of this.

"I'm just going to go check on the kids," he said casually exiting the kitchen.

The moment he left, her brothers started in on Draco.

"So Malfoy, what made you decide to come crawling back to our little sister?" Ron asked scathingly.

Hermione immediately slapped his arm, but the damage had already been done the moment the words left his mouth.

"Ronald Weasley-" Ginny said.

Draco silenced her by placing his hand over hers.

"It's alright Ginny," he said squeezing her hand, then turned his attention to Ron, "Not that it is any of your business, but I missed my wife and son."

"None of my business?" Ron said outraged, "It's my business when you walk out on my baby sister."

"Ron, stop this," Mrs. Weasley said, "For Ginny's sake."

Ron looked over at Ginny, and his face faltered for a second but the anger quickly returned.

"This is for Ginny's sake mum," he said, "I don't want her to get hurt again."

"If she wont look out for herself, then we must Mum," Bill added.

Draco's hand tightened around Ginny's, and she could tell he was trying so hard to restrain himself.

"How long do you plan on staying this time?" Fred asked.

"Plan on empregnating her and leaving again?" George asked.

Ginny immediately paled at hearing her biggest fear voiced. That was just too close to home, and tears immediately started rolling down her cheeks. In their anger no one seemed to notice, but her mother.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "You're only upsetting Ginny."

Everyone turned to look at the openly crying Ginny now. Draco immediately tried to wipe away her tears, but she pulled away and stood from her chair. She faced her family angrily, with tears still streaming down her face.

"You can taunt us all you want," she said shaking her fist, "But it isn't going to make any difference. You can try to protect me all you want, but that isn't going to make any difference either. I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions, and if I get hurt then I get hurt. There is nothing you can do about it. Draco and I love each other and that is all there is to it. And...and-"

Ginny gripped onto the back of her chair for support, she suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. Her mother and Draco both stood up immediately, coming to her side.

"I told her you would only upset your sister," her mother said accusingly to the entire table, she then turned her attention to her daughter.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You look very pale and I'm not sure-"

"I'm fine," Ginny interrupted.

"Well you don't look fine," Draco added.

"I'm fine!" Ginny snapped back.

"Ginny we only want-"

"There is nothing wrong with me! I'm just pregnant!" she yelled.

The whole table was deathly silent. No one said a thing, not her mother, not her brothers, not even Draco. It was too much to take, she couldn't be in this room anymore. Ginny found her balance, gathered her strenth, and ran out of the room as quickly as she could wondering what she had just gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny made her way up to her old bedroom, collasping on her bed in tears. Her bedroom was exactly how she had left it, and if she didn't know any better she would assume a teenage girl still lived there. Things were so much simpler when she lived in this room, when she was young and naive. When the only thing that occupied her thoughts was Harry Potter and her insane crush on him. How serious that had seemed to her back then, and for the life of her she couldn't remember why.

Her innocent school girl crush on Harry had ended the moment she realized he wasn't the person she had built him up to be in her head. He was a great friend and a good person, he was always looking out for her. He made for a great seventh brother, and that was the only way she could see him. They had tried the whole romance thing once, but it soon became clear to Ginny that her feelings for Harry couldn't go past platonic. Her crush was just that, a crush. Her heart belonged to someone else.

The moment Draco first stepped foot into the Order headquarters she felt her heart flutter. They became close during those times, Ginny being the only one who reached out to him. They spent a lot of time together, developing a strong friendship that eventually turned into something so much more. She and Harry were already broken up, but Harry still claimed that Draco stole her from him, something that Draco had never tried to deny.

Now, here she was carrying Draco Malfoy's second child. Her family despised him and blamed him for their divorce, and she wasn't sure their relationship could survive the added strain of her family and a baby. Why did things have to be so difficult? She was finally back with the man she loves and she was going to have his baby. Why did this have to be a bad thing? Being pregnant was supposed to be a happy occassion, a celebration, so why didn't it feel that way?

She jumped when she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door. She didn't want to talk with her mother right now, and she certainly didn't want to talk to any of her brothers.

"Go away," she said.

Regardless of her request the door opened anyway, and in strode Draco. Her breath caught in her throat at seeing him enter her bedroom. Again, she was having trouble reading his expression. Was he angry? Was he scared?

He sat down beside her on the bed, not saying anything, but just pulling her towards him. He wiped away her tears, kissed her forehead, and then wrapped his strong arms around her. Was he not going to say anything? Was he waiting for her to say something? Ginny didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that," she said.

"Shush," he said smiling, "It got everyone to shut-up, didn't it?"

Ginny was shocked that he was joking about this. It was serious, they were going to have a baby. How could he remain so calm?

"How are you feeling about it though?" she asked timidly.

He pulled away to look her in the face.

"I've told you before that I want more children," he said simply, "I didn't expect it to be this soon, but I suppose we don't really have a choice, do we?"

Ginny could not believe this. Here she was stressing out about being pregnant, and he was acting like it was no big thing. Who was this man sitting beside her? What happened to her ex-husband?

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked in disbelief.

"What? Did you think I would be upset about it?" he asked.

She looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Ginny," he said seriously, "What your brother said about my leaving you with a child...you didn't actually think I was going to ditch you the moment I found out you were pregnant, did you?"

Ginny continued looking away, she couldn't meet his eyes. She knew he was hurt, she could tell by the tone in his voice.

"I...I-" she stuttered.

"Oh God, Ginny, you did. You thought I would leave again!"

He was standing now, pacing the room. She stole a glance, and the anger in his face was radiating.

"Why would you think that? I've been trying so hard to make this work with us. I want to be a family, so why can't you trust me?"

Ginny couldn't help the tears that were beginning to stream down her face again. Damn these pregnancy hormones, she had cried more in one day than in her entire life. Draco's face softened when he saw her tears start up again, but he was still too angry to let it all go.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Ginny said through tears, "It wasn't that I thought you would leave, there's more to it than that."

He studied her for a moment before moving back to the bed, kneeling down beside it so that he was eye-level with her.

"Explain it to me then," he said softly.

Ginny took a deep breath, begging her tears to stop. She wiped them away roughly, and prayed she would say the right words so that he would understand.

"When we first married, we were so young, too young. We were completely oblivious to the responsiblities of being a family, of being parents. We got pregnant so fast, and suddenly we were adults with a child. It was too much, too fast. I don't regret having Luke, not for a second. I love him more than anything, and I love being a mother but that still doesn't change the fact that neither of us were prepared for that kind of responsibility. It put a strain on our relationship, we fought constantly and eventually gave-up on trying to make it work. Now we're finally back together. We've both matured and realized that we don't want to be apart anymore, we want to be a family. I know it sounds stupid, but the moment I found out I was pregnant again this fear swept through me. It was like deja-vu."

She stopped there, trying to gauge his reaction to her words. He seemed to be in deep thought, and she waited patiently for him to say something.

"Gin, I understand your anxiety, I really do, but you have to understand that we will get through this together. We are both good parents, and this child is going to be surrounded by more love than it can stand. And in regards to you and me, this time we're going to get it right. No one is going anywhere, not you and certainly not me."

How was it that he always knew the right things to say? She immediately threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he said pulling away and looking her in the eye.

His eyes immediately traveled down to her stomach. Ginny smiled as he bent down so that he could look directly at her tummy. He put his hands on her stomach, a big grin outstretched on his face. He looked exactly like Luke, with that goofy, childlike smile. He looked up at Ginny, still smiling and she smiled in response.

"Maybe this one will be a red-head," he said.

"Maybe so."


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Everyone knew about her pregnancy, Draco was fine with it, and now she was too.

When Ginny and Draco had emerged from her bedroom, her family was still sitting in the kitchen. For the first time in her life she noticed they were speechless, completely silent. Ginny and Draco were both thankful for this. They grabbed Luke from the living room, and flooed back to their house without a word to anyone.

Luke noticed immediately that something was wrong, but with the way his parents were looking at each other he wasn't quite sure what it could be. They looked happy not sad, they were smiling and making eyes at each other. Luke wasn't sure what to make of it. He was his father's son without a doubt, very curious and impatient.

He waved his hands frantically, until his parents were forced to look at him. He rolled his eyes once he finally had their attention, much like Draco would.

"Mum, Dad? What is going on?" he asked.

Ginny and Draco glanced at one another before leading Luke to the couch. He looked up at them in confusion, wondering what could possibly be causing such strange behavior.

"Luke," Ginny said kneeling down in front of him, "Remember how we talked about things changing around here?"

He nodded, "Things have changed since Dad moved in," he said smiling.

"They certainly have, buddy" Draco said, "And we're about to have some more changes soon."

Luke looked from his father to his mother, and then back to his mother. What were they talking about?

"Honey, we're going to have a baby," Ginny said.

Ginny was suddenly overcome with nervousness, she hadn't thought about how Luke might react to hearing the news. Her nerves were calmed, however, the moment a big grin broke out on his face.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked excitedly.

Both Ginny and Draco nodded in response, and Luke jumped up in excitement hugging them both. Ginny laughed and Draco scooped Luke up in his arms, ruffling his hair. Luke giggled, squirming around in Draco's arms trying to get released.

"Dad, you have to put me down now," he said seriously.

Draco arched a brow at this.

"And why do I have to put you down?" he asked.

"Because I have to get everything ready for when the baby comes," he responded.

Draco set Luke back down on the floor, looking at him quizically.

"Luke, the baby isn't coming today," he said, hiding a smile.

"Why not?" he asked.

Draco looked over at Ginny, who was attempting to cover her laughing with a cough.

"Come here Luke," she said patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Luke sat down next to his mother and she wrapped an arm around him. Ginny took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Sweetheart, the baby is inside here," she said, "Just like the baby that is growing inside Aunt Hermione."

"But her belly is really big," he said.

"That's because the baby is getting bigger as it grows. Soon my tummy will be as big as Hermione's."

"So when will the baby be here?" he asked.

"Around nine months," Ginny answered.

"Nine months? That's almost a year," he said clearly saddened.

"Yes it is, but the time will pass by quickly," she promised.

"Okay," he said rising from the couch and heading to his bedroom.

"But I want a little brother, no girls," Luke added before walking into his room.

Draco laughed at his son, taking his place on the couch next to Ginny.

"Well I disagree," he said.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"About having a boy, I want a little girl," he said pulling Ginny towards him.

"I don't really think you have a say in the matter," Ginny said laughing.

"Well I can still hope for a girl, can't I?" he asked pouting.

"Yes, you can," she said as though she were speaking to her son rather than her husband, "But you do realize that with our family histories-"

"Yes, yes I know," he interrupted, "But that doesn't mean anything."

Ginny was having a very difficult time controlling her laughter. Here was Draco Malfoy, the supposed cold Slytherin, talking about how badly he wants a little girl to spoil. It was too sweet, and absolutely hilarious to see the seriousness written all over his face.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"I just had no idea that having a baby girl was so important to you," she responded.

"Is it too much to ask to have a little red head girl, covered in freckles from head to toe, and as cute as a button? A child to resemble the woman I love?"

Ginny blushed prettily before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, you are just the sweetest thing," she said continuing to plant kisses on his face.

"Just between us Gin, I wouldn't want this to ruin my reputation."

"Oh of course not," she said suppressing laughter once again.

Draco claimed her lips and Ginny was sure that she had never been happier. He layed her back into the couch, trailing kisses down her neck. They became so wrapped up in their own activities that they did not hear the sharp sound of apparation. They did, however, hear the rather loud cough.

"Mother!" Ginny said in shock, attempting to right herself on the couch.

She glanced over at Draco who looked extremely put out by such an interruption. Ginny returned her attention to her mother, unsure of what she was here to say. Her unexpected visit most likely had something to do with the happenings at the Burrow, along with Ginny's little announcement. Ginny was even more shocked when a second 'pop' resounded throughout the living room and Ron now stood beside her mother. Ginny cast her eyes at Draco once again, only to see his face tighten and his fingers dig into the couch. Ginny had no idea what to make of this situation, but things were certainly about to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this little visit?" Ginny asked her mother and brother.

"We came hear to apologize," her mum replied, "Didn't we Ron?"

She then promptly elbowed Ron in the side, glaring at him menacingly. Ron turned a shade of deep red, and looked as though this was the last place he wanted to be. Another look from his mother was all the encouragement he needed, however.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, not meeting the eye of either Ginny or Draco.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, even though she knew exactly what he said.

He picked his head up, facing the couple sitting on the couch.

"I said, I'm sorry," he spoke louder this time.

Mrs. Weasley was smiling in satisfaction at her son's declaration, even though she had practically forced him to say the words. Ginny was not placated, however, and she was not about to let Ron off that easy.

"I think you owe Draco an apology as well."

Ron's eyes widened at that, and she saw the old anger returning.

"I just apologized to you both," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, but the things you said to Draco today were extremely rude and uncalled for. Your apology needs to be more specific."

Ginny watched as Ron's muscles tightened and his fists clenched. Her mother rested her hand comfortingly on his arm. Ron glanced at her, but soon realized she would not be rescuing him. He rolled his eyes, stifiling a groan.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," he said with much effort.

Ginny nodded in happiness. It wasn't going to win any awards for most moving apology, but it would do. Ron let lose a sigh of relief when he noticed his sister was smiling, he really hadn't meant to upset her that much. Ginny knew he only wanted what was best for her, but he just didn't understand that there was a fine line between brotherly concern and interference.

At that moment the sound of a door opening captured all of their attention. The four looked towards the hallway, to see Luke emerge from his bedroom. His face lit up the moment he saw his favorite uncle.

"Uncle Ron!" he said running towards him.

"Hey little man," Ron said ruffling his hair.

Ginny rolled her eyes, what was it with men and ruffling her son's hair? She glanced over at Draco noticing a strange expression on his face. He had always been baffled by Luke's choice of favorite uncles. It was as if he always liked the people Draco disliked the most, mainly Ron and Harry but it still baffled him. If he didn't know any better he would say his son did it on purpose, which _would_ be a Malfoy thing to do, just to get under his father's skin.

As Luke had Ron's attention, Mrs. Weasley made her way over to her daughter and son-in-law. Ginny noticed she had a tear in her eye.

"I can't wait for the arrival of another little one," she said, holding back tears of joy.

"Muumm," Ginny said almost whining.

"What Ginevra? Am I not aloud to be excited about having another grandchild?"

"Another being the key word. You have more grandchildren then I can count."

"Every child is a gift," she said pointedly.

"Of course, Mum," Ginny said glancing at an amused Draco.

"Oh, I'm just so excited for you both!" she said hugging Ginny so tightly that she thought she would never breath again.

She pulled away from Ginny and moved over to Draco, squeezing him as well. Draco attempted to remain calm, but Ginny could tell he wanted to be as far from her mum's tight grasp as possible. He had never been an affectionate person when it came to anyone besides her and Luke. It was strange how easy it was for him to cuddle with her, but couldn't stand a meer hug from anyone else.

Mrs. Weasley pulled away from Draco, and Ginny noticed him release a sigh of relief. She patted him gently on the shoulder as a silent thank you for his behavior since her mother and Ron had shown up. They both looked over to their son who was engaged in conversation with Ron.

"Mum's having a baby," he said as though he was the first to inform his uncle.

Ron nodded, smiling at the young boy.

"Yes, she is," he agreed.

"I'm going to have a little brother," Luke added.

Ron's eyes widened and he looked over at Ginny on the couch. Ginny shrugged back at him. Luke seemed very adamant about having a brother and not a sister, she didn't exactly want to squash his hopes if there was no need to do so. If she ended up having a girl then she would just deal with that when it happens.

"And why do you not want a little sister?" Ron asked curiously.

Luke scrunched his nose up in disgust. Ginny couldn't help but think he looked extremely cute when he did this, it reminded her so much of his father. They had so many of the same mannerisms and facial expressions, it was as though he studied and imitated Draco's every move.

"You get along fine with your female cousins," Ron added.

"Only because Mum makes me," Luke said, "Girls aren't any fun."

"Whatever you say little man," Ron said, "But I'll have you know I was very excited the moment your Mum was born."

Luke looked over at his mother in confusion and she smiled back at him sweetly. He looked back to Ron, wondering what he was talking about.

"A love having a little sister," Ron clarified, giving Ginny a genuine smile.

"But Mum isn't little," Luke said.

"Not anymore she's not," Ron chuckled, "But she was."

"Having a little sister's not so bad," Ron added.

"I'm going to have a little brother," Luke said defiantly.

Everyone in the room laughed at this. He was not giving in on this issue, and he certainly didn't understand that this wasn't the way it worked. No one had the heart to explain this to him, however, so instead they laughed at his innocence. He looked around at his laughing family members with a scowl on his face, which only caused them to laugh harder.

"Come here, buddy," Draco called through his laughter.

Luke's frown faded a bit, and he plopped himself on the couch between his parents. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was going to cry again at seeing the three of them together. Ginny gave Ron a pleading look, and she noticed a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Alright, Mum, I think it's time we headed back," he said.

She nodded in agreement, reluctantly taking her son's arm. They exchanged good-byes and then apparated away with a sharp 'pop'. Ginny peered down at the little blonde boy sitting beside her. There was still a hint of a frown on his face and he just looked so adorable. She began tickling his side, attempting to rid his face of the scowl.

Luke shrieked and tried to fight the long stream of giggles that were threating to escape his lips. In the end, he fell victim to the laughter as he squirmed to avoid his mother's fingers. He hoped his father would provide protection, but he was sadly mistaken as his father joined his mother in the tickling torture.

Laughter rang through out the house as the tickling war continued. Finally, Ginny and Draco quit tickling their son once he fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles. When his laughter subsided, he then let lose a long yawn. Realizing this he tried to cover it up, but both of his parents had already seen and heard.

"Bed time," Ginny said.

Luke glanced at his father, hoping beyond hope that he would disagree with his Mum.

"Mind your Mum," was his only response.

Luke made to object, but he noticed that dangerous glint in his father's eye. He did not wish to test his father's patience, so he reluctantly got to his feet and walked to his bedroom. Ginny shoke her head at her son as he walked away.

"He is so much like you, it's scary," she said to Draco.

"Is that so bad?"

"Depends," she said playfully.

Draco arched a brow, before pulling her towards him.

"I believe we were doing something before we were interrupted by that little visit"

Ginny smiled seductively.

"Oh, is that so? I seem to have forgotten."

Draco's only response was to cover her mouth was his, and Ginny did not object. They resumed their activities on the couch, and Ginny silently prayed for no more interruptions. Instead, she got a most unexpected one.

"Let's get married again," Draco whispered in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

To say Ginny was surprised would be an understatement. She figured her and Draco would eventually get remarried, but not this soon. Then again she hadn't planned on getting pregnant this soon either. She realized he had stopped kissing her and was now watching her intently, waiting for a response. Was that fear present in his features? Was he actually afraid she would say no?

She pulled his face closer to her own so that her mouth was right at his ear. She paused for a moment, letting her breath linger on his neck. She felt him shiver in response and was amazed that she could have such an effect on him after all these years.

"Okay," she whispered into his ear.

His grip around her tightened and he claimed her lips once more in a most passionate kiss. She became lost in his touches, lost in the heat. It wasn't long before she felt the environment around her changing, and they were suddenly in their own bed. He must have apparated them there, but she was much to enraptured by his ministrations to care.

He was making love to her softly and slowly, painfully slow. It seemed as though he were memorizing every curve of her body, taking his sweet time in creating all kinds of new sensations inside of her. This was the way things were supposed to be, this was love, this was happiness. She couldn't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else or with anyone else. He was all she needed.

Ginny slept peacefully, enjoying the feeling of Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her. One of his hands rested on her belly, as if protecting her unborn child. It made her feel safe and she drifted off to sleep with these thoughts. She was awoken the next morning by sounds coming from the kitchen and by the smell of breakfast.

Draco had cooked for her. This took her back to when they were married the first time, to when he used to make her breakfast in bed. She smiled to herself, knowing that it had only lasted for the first couple of weeks of their marriage. It had then become her forcing him out of bed and dragging him to the kitchen to prepare him breakfast. He was not a morning person, she had learned that quickly so she was shocked to hear him in the kitchen now.

Ginny laid in bed for a bit longer, reveling in the warmth she felt under the covers. She wasn't willing to give up this warmth quite yet. As her eyes were beginning to shut, she heard the creaking of her bedroom door. Looking towards the doorway to spot the intruder she smiled as the two loves of her life strode into the room.

Draco handed a tray of food to Luke, pushing him towards the bed. Luke walked slowly and carefully to his mother, carrying her breakfast with a most determined expression on his face. Ginny held back her giggles as she sat up in bed.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"I made you-"

He was interrupted by coughing from his father.

"We made you breakfast," he finished.

Ginny gladly excepted the tray of food, placing it on her lap and patting a spot on the bed for her son to take. He eagerly climbed underneath the covers, snuggling up close to his mother.

Draco watched the scene from the doorway, in awe of the amount of emotions he was feeling. He had missed so much in the last couple of years, he had missed this. As he watched his son sneak fruit from his mother's plate and her pretend not to notice, he realized that this was it. This moment, this was perfection.

Ginny glanced over towards him, looking into his eyes and conveying so much love with a simple look. She scanned his pajama clad form, feeling as though he had never looked quite so cute. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions and he had not shaven yet. His draw string pajama bottoms hung low on his waist, showing off his muscular form. Would she ever be able to just look at Draco without becoming filled with desire?

She finished the last couple of bites of her breakfast, placing the tray on the nightstand beside her. She looked down at her mini-Draco and had to stifile her laughter. His lips and chin were stained a bright red from the strawberries he had stolen from her plate. He smiled a toothy grin up at his mother, completely unaware of the mess he had made.

She squeezed him tightly and he squirmed in her embrace. She hated the fact that he was growing up so quickly, he no longer let her caudle him. He was a big boy now and big boys did not allow their mothers to fuss over them.

"Mum," he whined.

She released him reluctantly.

"What?" she asked, "Too old for a hug from your mother?"

She pretended to look hurt, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. It worked on Draco, maybe it would work on his son aswell. Luke rolled his eyes, but she could tell her guilt-trip was affecting him. He sighed deeply before scooting closer to his mum, allowing her to drape an arm around him.

"I'm five now Mum," he said as though he were speaking to a young child.

"Are you?" she asked sarcastically.

He cut his eyes at her and she hid her amusement. She felt the sinking of the bed, as Draco climbed in on the other side of Luke. He grabbed Luke by the middle, pulling him towards him in a playful manner. Luke laughed out loud as he play fought with his father.

"I thought you were five now," Ginny said.

"I am!" he squeled through his giggles.

Ginny shook her head as she watched her son smack his father with a pillow. Draco retaliated by putting him in a head lock, laughing as his son attemtpted to free himself. Luke was a fiesty one though, and he caught Draco off-gaurd by punching him in the gut. Ginny laughed while Draco tried to hide the fact that he was gasping for air. She then put on her stern mother face.

"Boys, not in the bed," Ginny scolded although she didn't seem too upset.

They stopped until she got out of bed, but the moment she was up they resumed their game. She laughed to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She stopped suddenly, however, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She clutched her belly, immediately feeling too much pain to walk. She gripped the wall in order to support herself, but the pain was too much and she fell to the floor.

She heard voices calling to her, but they seemed so far away. She felt arms encircling her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to pay any attention to what was happening. All she knew was pain, and with one last jolt emanating throughout her body she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

In happened so quickly he hardly had time to comprehend. One moment he was playing with his son, enjoying a Saturday morning with his family and then all of a sudden Ginny is collasping to the floor. Fear swept through him as he saw her holding her stomach, wincing in pain. He had never felt this scared in his entire life, not even when he was fighting in the war.

Draco reached her as fast as he could, wrapping his arms around her and carrying her to the bed. As he laid her down he realized she must have passed out at some point and panic began to set in. He turned to Luke, who stood frozen staring at his unconcious mother.

"Luke, I need you to floo to the Burrow and tell your Grandparents to meet me at St. Mungo's. I'm going to apparate Ginny there right now. Do you think you can do that?"

Luke looked from his father to his unmoving mother, holding back tears and nodded in response. Draco picked Ginny up, preparing for apparation.

"It's going to be okay, Luke don't worry," he said but the words sounded empty even to his own ears.

With that he apparated to the wizarding hospital, praying all the while that Ginny and the baby were all right. The first thing he noticed when the doctors placed her on a bed and began rolling her away from him was the blood. How had he missed it before? There was so much of it. He stood in the hallway watching her disappear, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

He sank down in the waiting room chair, his head resting in his hands. Things were finally going right for a change. They were happy, they were a family. They were getting married, they were having a baby. Why did things have to go so wrong? The image of her unconcious form was haunting him, he kept replaying the scene over and over again in his mind.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a comforting arm wrap around him. He glanced to his side to see Mrs. Weasley sitting next to him. She looked as though she were having a hard time keeping it together as well, but she was trying to be strong. Draco appreciated her presence. He noticed the waiting room was now filled with Weasleys. He began searching for his blonde headed son in the crowd of red.

"He's at the house with Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said reading his thoughts, "I thought it might be best if he weren't here."

Draco nodded in agreement. The memory of Luke's fearful face flashed through his mind. He was trying to be strong, but Draco could tell it was all he could do to keep it together. He was extremely mature for a five year old, but some things are too much for any child to handle.

"Tell me what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly.

Draco sighed deeply, not even sure if he knew what had happened.

"She was just walking to the bathroom when suddenly she collapsed on the floor. When I looked up she was on the floor, her hand covering...covering her belly," he faltered, "Then she passed out and I got her here as quickly as I could."

Tears were threating to spill from his eyes, but he was determined to keep them from falling. There was a deep pain spreading through his throat as he attempted to keep the sobs back.

"There was blood...so much blood," he said choking.

Mrs. Weasley embraced him, pulling him into a hug. For once in his life, he was actually relieved to feel her arms envelop him.

"Mr. Malfoy"

Draco pulled away from Mrs. Weasley to look up at the healer. He motioned for Draco to follow him, so he obediently stood giving Mrs. Weasley a grim smile as he strode away. The healer took him into a small room, closing the door behind them. His face was sympathetic and Draco wasn't sure how to read him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Dr. Collins, your wife's healer," he said.

"Is she alright?" Draco asked, not wasting any time.

"She is experiencing the early signs of placenta previa. The placenta surrounds the womb, protecting the baby during pregnancy but sometimes it can form improperly. In Ginny's case it is forming around her cervix."

He paused here to make sure that Draco understood what he was saying.

"So what does this mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, since we caught it fairly early into her pregnancy she should be fine."

Draco let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding.

"But what about all the blood? And her passing out?"

"Bleeding out is a side affect of the placenta previa, as is cramping. She passed out because she lost a large amount of blood. We are giving her a blood transfusion right now, and she is doing well."

"What caused this?" Draco asked.

"A number of things can cause placenta previa. Carrying more than one child increases the chances of developing it, which is most likely a factor in Ginny's case."

"What do you mean more than one child?"

"Ginny is carrying twins," the healer replied, "You didn't know this?"

"No, we haven't even been in for our first check-up yet," Draco replied, shocked by the news.

The healer chuckled at the look on Draco's face.

"Sorry to dump it on you like this, but yes you will be having twins," he added.

"On a more serious note, you need to realize that placenta previa does complicate the pregnancy. We will need to moniter Ginny very closely, and it is highly probable that she will experience premature labor. The babies will have to be delivered by c-section because of the placenta blockage on her cervix, but assuming all goes according to plan both Ginny and the babies will be fine."

Draco smiled in relief. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he had immediately thought the worst. The moment they wheeled her away from him and he saw the blood, he was certain that something was terribly terribly wrong. He thought he was going to lose her, and hearing this news from the healer made him want to do a little dance.

It took all of his self-control not to hug the man standing before him. Instead he settled for shaking his hand once more.

"Thank you, doctor," he said, "Can I see her now?"

"Certainly," he said leading him out of the small room.

The moment he walked out, tons of redheads looked towards him expectantly. Draco smiled in response, and a collective sigh echoed throughout the waiting room.

"She's going to be okay," he announced, "And we're having twins!"

He was met by many shocked eyes, and he couldn't help but laugh at their surprise. He would have stayed to elaborate, but he very much wanted to be with Ginny. He followed the healer to her room, and as soon as he spotted her lying in the bed he was overcome with the urge to wrap his arms around her frail form.

"She's going to be very tired from the blood loss," the Healer said softly, "The best thing for her right now is rest."

Draco nodded in understanding, keeping his eyes locked onto his sleeping beauty.

"I wont wake her, I just want to be with her," Draco said.

The healer took this as his que to exit, and Draco gave him a nod of appreciation as he left the room. Draco approached the bed slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She looked so peaceful, and the painful expression he had last seen on her face was replaced with gentle smile. Her hands were still resting on her belly, and he placed his own hand over top of hers.

He just wanted to be with her, for her to know she was not alone. They had been through a lot today, both of them. He knew Ginny had experienced all kinds of pain and emotions in these last several hours, and he certainly had never been more scared in his entire life. The thought of losing her was unbearable.

He climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her like he had been wanting to do for some time now. She stired in her sleep, turning into his warm body but she didn't wake. Draco kissed her temple and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I love you so much," he muttered before drifting off to sleep aswell.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny awoke to the sounds of whispering voices. She slowly opened her eyes to find Draco standing in the doorway talking to someone outside of her room. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess, she thought he looked adorable. She had felt safe sleeping in his arms last night, and she was very thankful to have him with her.

He turned to look back at her and his eyes widened in surprise at seeing her awake. She could see the concern etched out on his face, so she smiled reassuringly at him. She knew he must have been a nervous wreck through out this whole ordeal. She just wanted him to know that everything was going to be alright.

He stepped away from the doorway to reveal who he was speaking with. A very pregnant Hermione stood in the doorway now and standing in front of her was Luke. His entire face lit up the moment he locked eyes with Ginny, and he wasted no time in sprinting towards her bed.

"Mummy!" he said jumping up to hug her.

"Well hello to you too," she said hugging her son.

When he pulled away the smile was no longer on his face, he suddenly looked very serious.

"I was really worried about you," he said in a stern voice, sounding much older than his five years.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but everything is okay now," she responded.

She hadn't even realized that Draco had moved beside her bed until she felt him grip her hand. She squeezed it tightly in response and he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Hermione smiled at the family before her, genuinely happy for them. She only wanted the best for them, and she was glad Ginny and Draco had reconciled. She just hoped their problems were over, that they would finally receive the happiness they deserved.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Ginny," she said, "I'll check in with you later."

"Thanks for watching Luke," Draco added.

"Any time," she said waddling out of the room.

"Is Mum really going to be _that_ big?" Luke said pointing at the retreating form of his aunt.

Draco and Ginny both laughed at this. Ginny sighed to herself, just now realizing that she was probably going to be twice the size of Hermione since she was carrying twins. She wondered if Draco had explained any of this to Luke, so she looked to him for a response.

"Remember what I just told you before your Mum woke up?" Draco asked Luke.

"Yeah," Luke responded excitedly, "That there are two babies inside Mum's tummy."

"Right," Draco said nodding, "So if your Aunt Hermione is that big with only one baby in her tummy...well then your Mum is actually going to be bigger."

Luke's mouth opened in surprise before he collapsed in a fit of giggles. Draco found his reaction to be quite amusing, while Ginny did not. She was still digesting this information herself. Twins? She hadn't really thought about it much when the doctor first told her, she had just been happy to hear that the baby, well _babies_, were alright.

It all seemed much more real now, talking about how large her belly would become. She couldn't help but think about the extra stress of having twins, her twin brothers for example had been quite a handful to say the least. Then again she had always found them to be entertaining, and they were two of her favorite brothers. She would simply have to make sure her twins were just a little less michevious.

"So now I get to have two little brothers!" Luke said breaking Ginny from her thoughts.

"Son, there is no way we can choose whether the babies are boys or girls. I've explained this to you already," Draco said.

"But I want brothers," Luke responded as though he were pleading for a toy.

Ginny rolled her eyes, not this again. God forbid she had two girls, Luke would certainly have a melt down. But two girls would be nice, she could just imagine them in matching dresses and hair bows. She shoke the thought from her mind, no use dreaming of something that might not happen. She most likely would have two boys, with the history of her family and all.

"Yes, we know you want brothers sweetheart but I can't make any promises," Ginny said as sweetly as she could muster.

Luke squinched up his face in dissatisfaction. It was moments like these when his father was shining through that Ginny found Luke to be the most irresistable. She wanted to give him as many brothers as his little heart desired, would give him the moon if she could but knew this was completely irrational. He was simply too cute for his own good.

"Mummy, can I ask you a question?" Luke said changing the subject.

"Sure, hunny,"

"How did you and Dad get together?" he asked.

This question clearly shocked both Ginny and Draco. They looked at one another, wondering where this was coming from. What in the world could have brought out this new found curiosity for the past in their son?

"Why the sudden interest?" Draco asked.

Luke sighed deeply as though this question from his father was going to cause a great deal of effort to answer. Ginny surpressed her laughter at seeing how serious her son was taking this.

"I heard Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron talking about how you never got along in school. I asked Aunt Hermione about it later and she told me that I should ask you because you could explain better than she could."

Ginny glanced over at Draco, deciding she should choose her words carefully. This was a difficult thing to explain to a five year old, so it was probably best to give the short version.

"You know about the four different houses at Hogwarts, right Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were in Gryffindor and Dad was in Slytherin," he responded.

"Right, and for as long as I can remember Gryffindors and Slytherins have never gotten along."

"Why not?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Just children being children, a rivalry of sorts," she said realizing she was glossing this over quite a bit, "Your Uncle Ron and your Father were in the same year at Hogwarts, I was a year behind. Naturally, I stood beside my brother when he and Draco fought-"

"Did they fight a lot?" Luke asked cutting in.

"I'm sure you have noticed the tension between your Dad and Uncle Ron. Let's just say they have a hard time understanding one another, still holding on to childhood rivalries."

"Dad and Uncle Harry, too?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Dad and Uncle Harry, too," Ginny responded smiling down at her son.

"So how did you two get together?" Luke asked.

Ginny was preparing to answer, but before she could say anything Draco spoke.

"Your Mother was different from any other girl I had ever met. Besides the fact that she was and still is breath takingly beautiful, she was full of such fire and passion. She intrigued me, I was infatuated by her. I began seeking her out more and more, and soon our constant fighting became less and less spiteful. In fact, looking back on it now I would call it flirting. In the midst of all this we fell in love and nothing could keep us apart."

Draco knew he had left out quite a bit, but he covered the important stuff. There was much his son did not need to know, hopefully this would placate him for the time being. From the look on his face, it was obvious that it had, and Draco let lose a sigh of relief.

"Were people angry about your relationship?" Luke asked.

Ginny and Draco nodded in unision.

"But it was worth it," Ginny said glancing at Draco.

"Definitely worth it," Draco said grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly, "Definitely."

Luke grinned at his parents' happiness, even if it was kind of sappy. He was just glad they were back together, glad that they were a family. But there was still something he had been wanting to ask for a long time now, and this seemed like the perfect time.

"So then why did you ever split up?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny and Draco looked at one another in shock, clearly not expecting such a question from their son. How could they answer him? How could they explain it to him when they, themselves, didn't even know what went wrong. Memories of that night came flooding back to them both.

_They had been avoiding each other all night, neither wanting to have the fight that was inevitably about to come. Ginny was angry because of his immature attitude and his way of dealing with things. Draco was angry at himself for letting things affect him so, but more angry at his wife for making things worse._

_They met in the kitchen. Ginny hadn't expected to find him there, but wasn't completely surprised. His back was to her as he sat at the table, but she saw his body tense the moment she entered the room. It was too late to walk out now, he already knew she was there. She stood there, staring at his backside wishing it didn't have to be this way. _

_There was a time when things were better, much better actually. A time when she was all that mattered to him, when he would have given anything to simply see her smile. Now all he did was make her frown, smiling seemed like such a distant memory. He would fight her on everything and she was never one to back down. _

_"Where were you today?" he asked keeping his back to her._

_"At the Burrow," she replied._

_She had wanted to get out of the house, wanted to get Luke out of the house. Being in this house, this strenuous environment, was starting to eat at both of them. The Burrow had seemed like the only logical place to spend the day._

_"A family gathering?" he asked bitterly._

_"I suppose," she responded._

_He laughed menacingly and she found herself afraid of how this was starting out._

_"Of course by family you mean Potter aswell, no doubt, because he is so very close to-"_

_"Don't finish that sentence"_

_"And why shouldn't I Ginevra?"_

_He stood from the chair now, pushing it back at alarming speed. He turned to face her and his eyes were flashing dangerously. She held her ground, however, not willing to let him intimidate her._

_"I am your wife, Draco"_

_His eyes softened for a moment, as if he might just drop this all together but the softness disappeared as soon as it entered._

_"So you are," he stated simply, "So maybe you should start acting like it."_

_She gasped at his words. For some reason they cut much deeper than she would have anticipated. She remembered their wedding day, how happy she had been to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She never dreamed their marriage would turn out like this, that she would fail him in some way. Tears began to stream down her face and she wiped them away furiously._

_"I'm sorry you feel that way," she said softly, backing down for the first time in her life._

_"Oh come on Ginny, you can do better than that. Why don't you yell something back, scream at me, hit me if you want?"_

_"No, Draco"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I wont do this anymore, I wont let you bait me. It hurts too damn much."_

_"Bait you? Is that what you think this is about?"_

_"Isn't it? This is the way it always goes, Draco. You spit some horrible insult at me and I come roaring back with some equally as offensive retort. You yell, I throw things. Luke wakes up and starts crying from the noise of it all, and I rock him back to sleep. I sleep in our bed, you sleep on the couch. Well I've had enough and I don't think I can take another night of it."_

_She soon realized that he was standing very close to her now, close enough to reach out and touch. She wanted him to take her in his arms and promise her things were going to get better, to reassure her of his love. Of course, he did no such thing. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing deeply. He looked so tired, so defeated and she almost felt sorry for him._

_"I...I don't know why I do it," he said shakily, "I hate hurting you like this."_

_"Then don't."_

_"I wish it were that simple."_

_"Why do you have to complicate everything, Draco?"_

_"Because things are complicated, Ginny. Everything is just black and white with you."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration._

_"I'm tired, I'm so tired of dealing with this. Just one moment of peace is all that I ask for, but you can't even give me that," she said._

_This was it, the point of no return. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to say the dreaded words she hoped she wouldn't have to say. It was clear now that she had no other option._

_"I think you should move out, Draco."_

_His eyes were piercing through her. He looked angry at first, but his expression quickly changed to one of sadness. He said nothing, just nodded and slowly made his way to the front door. He paused in the doorway, taking one last look at his wife. In his eyes she could see pain and regret, and if she looked deeply enough she could still see the love in his eyes. He then turned and walked out of the house, vowing to himself to become the man that both his wife and son deserve._

Ginny could still picture him walking away, the image burned into her brain. They had never spoken of this night, it wasn't something either of them wanted to rehash. It was, however, the turning point in their relationship. After that night Draco had changed, and maybe Ginny had too in some ways.

Both realized at the same moment that they had just been pulled down memory lane, leaving a very confused son behind. Luke sat, staring patiently at his parents, waiting for them to answer his question. Draco sighed deeply and squeezed Ginny's hand for support. He would have to say this in the best way that he could.

"Your mother and I married very young," he began, "Neither of us realizing quite how young we really were until we were already married."

Luke still had a look of confusion on his face, and Ginny felt the need to clarify.

"At the time we handled the stress of our relationship poorly, but we have always loved each other. It just took us some time apart to understand how much we truly needed one another."

Luke nodded in understanding, a mischevious smile forming on his face.

"You just like to do things the hard way," he said still smiling.

Ginny and Draco smiled back at him, then glanced at one another. It was clear that thinking about that night had shaken both of them, but they did their best to hide it from their son. Until this night they had managed to avoid the topic, but they couldn't run from it forever. There was a moment of akward silence before Draco felt the need to break it.

"Come on little man," Draco said standing from the bed, "Your mum needs her rest."

He kissed her gently on the forehead and Luke hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back later, sleep well," Draco said.

"Bye Mum," Luke added.

"Bye you two," Ginny called as they were walking out.

Draco gave her one last smile as he left the room. Ginny could sense a change, just talking about that night had stirred up something. She knew this was far from over, they definitely needed to have a discussion before marrying again, especially if they wanted it to stick this time. But it was no use worrying about that now.

She let her hand travel down to the small bump of her belly, a smile gracing her features. Twins, they were having twins. With that last thought, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
